Flipy reading Gumdall
by riosrichie8984
Summary: Flipy will read the future with everyone favorite blue cat and his family and friends. Let see some reading.
1. Chapter 0

Flipy was walking with his family at the park, when some figure came out of nowwhere. Flipy ask " Who are you and what do you want?" The man said "I'm Mars the god of war. I'm here to tell of your great grandson and daughter future ." " How do i know you are telling me the truth?" (flipy) said " you may not but read for your daughter sake." "find, give me the book." you will find it at your house. be warn time will stop and you will meet people from some ahead of for one is as dangers as you." Before Flpy can ask more he dispper. Flipy want to know why Mars a god want him read about his family future. So he told his wife Flakey about meeting Mars. She said "let read the about Jojo future" Of courses" was Flipy reply. So they drove home and went inside the house to find a book on the glass table in the living room. But what really caught their attends was Two blue cats, a fish, three pink bunnies, a t-rex and a ghost. Flipy pull his knife out and ask who they were. The young blue cat respond to that by pulling out his own knife and yelled why you bought us here. Flipy said "My name is Flipy now tell me yours or were going to have a problem." The blue cat responded with a shock face. He said " There no way. I'm Gumball Watterson your great grandson." wait what." The small rabbit said Of course we travel back to time. Anyway I'm Anise your great Granddaughter." So later after everyone announced their names, Flipy ask his future daughter what going on. She replied with her usual tone that some guy names Mars came told them about their future. They were watching Gumball end a few thief's life's and they glow a gold color before they got their. Gumball sat with a sad look to Tina knowing she was shot. He saw book with him on it. He turn to tell everyone,when Mars came out of no where...again. "I guess you wonderwind why i bought you guys together." No shit sherlock."GUMBALL! "sorry mom." "any to answer your question is becaues I was boerd." "WHAT!" "So have fun reading about the future." "Oh and by the way I'm real name is Leo no god just a time travler." Gumball asked " Why lie about your name?" Leo answers was simple " it sound cooler bye." then he left. "So who want to read first " granny Jojo asked "I will" said Flipy "chapter 1" (my first so tell me where to improved on and I wil work on it. p.s Leo is my oc but he make his appers time to time. NO flames.)


	2. Chapter 1

It** was a quite Sunday morning in the Watterson's house as Gumball awoke from a dreamless but pleasant sleep.** "That when you know when hell is about to start." flipy said  
**Looking over to wake his adoptive, fish brother for their day he noticed something strange. The bowl was completely empty**.  
**Gumball: **_**That's strange; usually I have to wrestle with him to get him up**__._

**_Ignoring the strange morning he decided not to let this get to him. Today was a special day for Gumball. Today was the day he and Darwin became brothers years back. It was also his birthday. Yes, I'm 13 an official thinks as he gets out of bed in a rush. As he runs downstairs he thinks of how he'll spend his day. First, I'm going to eat mom's breakfast specialty. Then I'll spend some time with it settling in front of the TV with dad and Darwin."But first I need a shower." He says to himself._**_  
"Yeah, you did stink."_ "HEY"  
_**As he continued to go on**_**about**_** his birthday he entered the living room to see his dad sleeping with the TV on. If he ever put one in his room or the bathroom he'd never leave**__. (Everyone was laghting at this.) __**Ignoring his father Gumball went straight toward a mouthwatering smell. **_**_Mom's already making her breakfast specialty. This is going to be amazing._**** "**Yeah amazing painful." "What do you mean." Flipy ask "Just read." was gum only reply.  
**Walking into the kitchen he noticed his mom already finishing the dishes. He also noticed her already made breakfast specialty. A plate of LARGE chocolate chip pancakes drowned in syrup and a half pound bacon and egg with two types of cheese sandwich. A single grilled cheese with four different types of cheeses with a crunchy crust and soft middle. To finish it off you're allowed a soda with breakfast. This breakfast is only for special days and is a single person dish for the eater only.** "Sound good to me." "keep going."  
**The problem was the dish was already being eaten by Darwin. ****_Where is my dish? _**

"**Good morning Gumball." Spoke Nicole. This caused Darwin to look up for a second. It was only for only a second.**

**"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" Asked Gumball hoping he wasn't forgotten.**

**"You'll have to make yourself something to eat, but first go wake up Anais." Spoke Nicole further proving his fear.**

**"Isn't there something you want to say?" he asked**

**She seemed to think before shaking her head.**

**"Bu-." He never finished.**

**"NOW Gumball, go WAKE her NOW!" She commanded quickly losing her temper**. Flipy decied to defuse this by making a joke. "Okay I heard of angry mother bear, but angry cat mother, this is news to me." Gumball was craking up hard as everyone was chuckle or confuse.

**_Deciding not to get on her bad side on his birthday he left. I can't believe she forgot what today was. Then again it's Darwin's day too. Noticing his sister's door he knocked. I know Anais won't forget. A quick second later the door opened._**"I was dead wrong."

**"Already up." She stated, already in her orange dress.**

**"Anything you want to say?" He asked. ****_Say it, please say it._**_ "Sor_ry gumball." "Is ok, your the only I'm willing to forgive. Countiune reading please."

"**Yes, Good morning and here." She handed him a card and… a pen. ****_I knew you wouldn't forget but what's the pen for?_**** He thought taking the card and voicing the question.**

**"So you can sign it for Darwin, Duh" She said in her 'isn't it obvious' tone. "Don't tell me you forgot." She accused pointing her finger.****_Not you too. _**

**"No, isn't there something you want to tell me?" ****_Please remember._**

**She was quite for a moment. "Not that I can think of. Why?"**

_**Some genius you are**__. "Ouch, but true." (Anais) _

**The blue cat just dropped his ears and walked off.****_Maybe dad will remember._**** Heading back to the living room he saw the pink rabbit still asleep. Hearing a groan he saw his brother walk in holding his stomach. This reminded him how hungry he was, after a quick hello he passed the fish toward the kitchen.**

**Reaching for the eggs he noticed something large and wrapped up in the back part of the refrigerator. ****_I wonder…._****Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to peek. It was cake. "Gumball!" At hearing his name, he jumped hitting his head on the top of the fridge. Before he could even groan he was pulled back and fell onto the floor. " **Are Okay?" ask Tina,Anais, Flipy and Carrie. "Yes, I'm to answome to put down for long." Everyone rolls their eyes at their blue boy cat.

"**What do you think you're doing?" Hearing the voice and tone let him know he was in trouble. Looking at the larger female cat in her rage wasn't helping.**

**"Wha-I was just making breakfast." He tried to reason. ****_Why is she so mad?_****"You told me to."**

**"You peeked didn't you?" ****_Why was she mad, it's my birthday cake?_**

**"Yeah but it's for me isn't it?" As he asked that he regretted it as he felt his hope sink.**

**"Why would it be for you?" She half asked and half shouted.**

**A little known fact about Nicole Watterson was that she had anger issues. However; she never forgot anyone in the family. She would scream at the top of her lung or slap them but never forget them. **

"**Gumball, get out of here!" ****_What's going on?_**

**"It's just cake." He grumbled as he walked out into the living room. Not before hearing. "Little brat, why would the cake even be for him." That hurt Gumball more than he thought. He decided to watch TV with a stuffed Darwin an unconscious dad. Sitting on the couch between Darwin and his dad seemed to wake Richard up.**

**"Hey Gumball, how are you doing?" Hearing his dad's voice even groggily raised his hopes.**

**"Hey dad, isn't there something you want to say?" Watching his dad shake the webs from his head was actually amusing. After a quick moment he saw a light of recognition in his dad's eyes. ****_I knew you wouldn't forget me._**

**"Yes actually" Leaning forward in anticipation. "Glad to have you with us Darwin." Only to be shot down. "I remember when we first got you." ****_Not you too dad._****Giving up hope he decided to just sit there. ****_My birthday and nobody even remembers it._**"that the end of this chapter." "Gumball, I'm so-" Nicole try to tell gumball sorry, but gumball wasn't hearing it. "Don't said sorry to someone you hurt really badly mother." He said Mother as if it was poison. "So who reading next?" ask Flipy "I will." GJ (Granny Jojo) "Chapter 2.."


	3. Chapter 2

Hey it me I'll only add this kind of stuff when it importren. Sorry for taken long so here it is.

GJ Read"**Remembered" **"Jeeze, I wonder who could rember lilttle old me." Gumball, with a smile, said.

**It was near noon when there was a ring at the door. His brother still being stuffed and his dad just plane lazy left one person to open it. Gumball. Once he opened it he was in for a surprise.**

**"Granny** **Jojo?**"** he asked ** "Noo,it the easter bunny." GJ said.

**Seeing the old pink bunny was a shock. It even made Gumball forget his hunger pain.**

**"Yeah" It was definitely her.**

**Not sure why she was here he just invited her in. As he turned to get out of her way he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked he saw granny holding out a large, blue wrapped box with his name on it. It was for him, she remembered his birthday.**

**"Happy Birthday Blueball." This shocked Gumball more than a 50 megawatt shock. _She remembered._ Feeling his eyes sting from tears he grabbed the box and hugged her. It was Granny Jojo's turn to be shocked. He always avoided her because of her kisses, but here he was hugging her.** "  
Glade to help and do you always avdioved that." "I don't know."

**What's wrong kid?" She asked in her blunt tone, but he could still tell she cared. Before he could form his words he was cut off by his mom.**

**"Granny Jojo, were so glad you could come." This simple greeting caused Gumball to stand up straight and hide his gift behind his back. Nicole may have missed this action but not Jojo, grandmothers see it all.**

**"Yeah, what's wrong with the blue one?" This caused Gumball go stiff.**

**"Who knows?" **_**Like any of you care**. That hurt the family the most. "It shouldn't be like this." Said Flankey "I know but aleast he still have Jojo."  
_

**After heaving everything up to the room he had only one thought. _What does she put in these cases?_Going to his room he sat on his bed and looked at the box. Opening his gift he saw that it was a polished black case with a letter on it.**

**To Gumball**

**This is memory from my father who joined the military during a bloody war nearly a century ago. Yeah I'm old live with it. He was so young at the time, actually near the age you're now. The war was so horrible that it wasn't even given a name it was just called Ka-Pow. For years he fought on the front lines protecting his brothers in arms from death to fight another day. It was him who ended it after the loss of his friends. He had bravery and determination to go through it all even when terrified. Going crazy on the enemy did help. Your father has none of these. I also know about your crazy antics, if anyone should wear this badge it should be you. If you do, wear it with pride not arrogance. His blood runs through you so I don't know if it's a blessing or curse. With this war going on you may have to find out yourself. **  
"So that why are knife seem to be the same and I hope you find out."

**Reading this letter brought a tear to his eyes from both happiness and sadness. He was happy because his granny remembered his birthday his birthday when everyone else forgot. He was happy she would trust him with something like this.**

**Sadness not just because it was all he got, from his whole family. The war, it was so bad that it may actually be the next Ka-Pow. It was sad, the wolf army were constantly attacking everywhere for the sheer hatred and drive for dominance. They believed that all others should bow to them, that they are everyone's alpha. "**I bet if I was ther it wouldn't be aroud." Flipy didn't notice alot of nervouvse sitters.

**Ever since he heard of the war he felt off. It was as if something in him had been born. What surprised him was the fact that it still felt caged. As if it was sleeping and waiting.**

**Not wanting to dwell on the subject he decided to check his gift case. Inside he saw a pair of dog tags for a Flippy. No surname. There was a beret with a military symbol and a bowie knife.**

**Grabbing the bowie knife he felt strange. He suddenly felt restless. It was if someone had given him an energy drink. Deep down he felt the color wasn't right. _It would be better red_. Shaking his head he put the knife down. _I don't know what that was and I don't want to._**

**Lifting the hat to try it on, he saw a faded picture and medal under it. The picture had a young green bear, a chameleon and a mouse on it. Under each were names Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse ka-boom in that order. The medal read**

**For sacrificing MIND, Body and Heart.**

**_Why the infancies on mind? _**"Because I did lost my mind." 

"**So this is my great granddad? He does look pretty young. Wait, why is he a bear?" Not wanting to ruin his gift he put them away. Heading back down, he saw everyone at the door.**

**"Wait, where are you going?" They all looked at him and the smile left Nicole's face.**

**"_WE_, are going to go spend Darwin's day celebrating, _YOU_ are staying here with Granny Jojo." It hurt how she emphasized him being cut out.**

**"Why can't I come too?" _They forget my birthday and now they're cutting me out._**

**"Simple, we don't have enough tickets." _What tickets?_ He voiced his question. "We won three tickets to the Daisy Land." Reaching into her purse she handed him some money. "Here occupy your time with Granny." He tried to ask why he couldn't come. He even pointed out that a single child ticket was not that expensive. He couldn't get one word out.**

**"We don't want to hear it Gumball." With that they all left without even looking back. All he could do was stare as they left through the door. _They just left me._He felt his granny come up behind him.**

**"They just left you here?" He nodded. "Do they even know it's your birthday?" He honestly didn't know**. They knew, but have a feeling the book would tell them anyways.

**"At least they remembered my brother's day and cake."**

**_The cake!_**

**He knew he shouldn't. He just had to make sure.**

**Slowly walking to the kitchen he went to the fridge. Pulling out the cake he removed the covering. It read**

**We Love you Darwin.**

**He felt the tears that he's been holding back reach its limit on restraint. They were already pouring out harder than they ever have. It took all his will not to start crying aloud. He didn't even react when they TV started playing full blast, or to the hand guiding him to the steps. He just followed, grateful for granny. **"At least someone know your alive." Flankey said, while glaring at the family.  
_  
**Thanks granny**_**. Was all he could think as he ran toward his room. No could hear him with the TV so loud. Pushing his head into the pillow he let all his misery out. She would let him have this moment in peace. _Thanks granny Jojo. _**"Your welcome Gumball, I know I'm always there for you." GJ said. "I know and thanks you, so I'm reading next." He was toss the book and stared reading the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Gumball was about to read when they flash out of Flipy home and end up in Gumball school with his classmates. Gumball new what going on and told them everything. He then pick up the boock and started reading.

**Flippy Ka-Pow History **"Hey, where going to discover Gumball family history." Tobise said.

**The time read one o'clock by the time he had finished crying away his misery and once finished, he felt his hunger return with a vengeance. ****_Man, who knew crying could make you so hungry? Then again skipping breakfast didn't help._**

**Walking as casually as he could, he saw Granny Jojo watching the news on the recent war update. He saw that it was about their lack of soldiers. He couldn't get much before the screen went blank.**

"Aw, I wanted to know what was going on." Gumball said.

**"That's enough depression for now." Turning around she looked him right in the eyes. "How are you feeling?"**

**"Thanks for the gift."**

**"Yeah, now how are you feeling Gumball?" ****_Gumball?_**

**"You called me Gumball." That was a shocker.**

**"Yeah, that's you unless your names changed." Walking down the rest of the step quickly he couldn't help but chuckle.**

**"It just you always call me 'blue one' or… I don't know." This was a pretty strange day for him.**

**Not missing a beat she responded "You want me to call you that?"**

**"No, but-" She cut him off with a raised hand.**

**"Are you going to dance around my question, or answer it?" ****_Dang, she can read me like a book._**

**"Can I ask a few more questions?" ****_Please say-_**

**"Yeah." ****_Thanks granny._**"Your welcome." GJ said

"**Have you always been so blunt?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"When did you start saying 'yeah'?" Her only response was to stare at him. It was actually bothering him. ****_That's not right._**

**"Dumb question?" ****_Yeah_**

**"Yeah" **_**Called it**__. _Everyone chuckle at that.

"**What can you tell me about …Flippy?" ****_This should get some kind of reaction from her._**

**"Yeah, quite a bit" She signaled for him to sit by her. "After you tell me how you're feeling" ****_Darn it._**

**"Well I'm feeling better but" ****_Come on Watterson "_****I don't know what to think on them" ****_Here it comes the 'their family' speech._**

**"Yeah, I hear you." ****_Wait what_**

**"Aren't you going to give me the 'their family' speech."**

**"No, look I'm not a person who sugarcoats stuff. Ask your dad about magic." That rose an eyebrow. "Kid your family abandoned you for your step brother." ****_Too blunt_****. "It's only natural to feel like this.**

**"Well, what now?" ****_Come on, anything not upsetting._**

**"You wanted to know about your great grandpa?"**

**"Yeah" ****_Let's see how you enjoy it. _****He even put on his best neutral face. **Everyone snorted at that.

**Walking into the kitchen she went to the counter and pulled a knife from the drawer. This made Gumball back up. "It was a joke." Backing up into the wall he saw her smirk. He then felt relieved. It lasted until the second she started cutting the cake. "What are you doing?"**

**"Slicing us some of your birthday cake" she said not looking up. "always makes a story better."**

**"But that's Darwin's cake"**

**"..."**

**"I'd like a corner piece please." "**Hey, do you got some of the cake?" Tina ask "No." Was Gumball reply.

**Well it started long ago when Tiger Army wanted nothing but world domination. They killed so many and in a short time took over nations. Anyone not wanting to follow under their rule was quickly executed immediately. Soon all that were left were the leading world nations which at the time were Europe and us. The fighting became so bad that they actually lowered the age for entering the war. Your grandpa was nearly drafted at just thirteen years old, just like you are now. But being so young they gave him a choice. I believe when some family issues arose that's what pushed him to join. It seems like history is really repeating itself for this family." The look she was giving Gumball was really making him confused.****_What do you mean by that?_**

**"What I mean is the way this war is going Flipqy may be reborn." ****_That is scary, is she..._****"Yeah, I'm reading your mind." **"Scaryes momente in my live." Gumball said.

"**Okay, I'm just uh," ****_I'm going to make a run for_** it."I'm** going to the bathroom."As soon as he turned he heard a chuckle. **_**Did I just got played like a fiddle?**__ ("Yes!" everyone said) __**"**_**Am I that easy to read****_?"_**

**"Yeah, anyway when he joined he became friends with Mouse Ka-boom and Sneaky. They were constantly pushed down by their comrades." ****_Sounds like school_****."They didn't let that stop them. After a few years they made their way the top of their branch sections. They always tried to stay paired up, any mission together was a complete success. Almost all." There was a faraway look in her eyes**.

**"Sneaky was a quiet fellow, never talking unless serious. He was in the stealth and recon division. He was always good at getting in a silent kill."**

**"Mouse was as French as they come in both appearance and personality. Few friends were as good as him. He loved life and was also a suicide bomber."** Flipy smile thinking of the good times they had. **_What?_**** "He never actually blew himself or a friend up, he made sure of that but he came close a few times."**

**"Lastly is your great grandpa Flippy, a clumsy, cowardly little goof. Like a lesser extent of your dad with a serious side. He was a leader and a strategist, when it came to combat he was great with a knife. His aim is great when he's confident, when nervous he couldn't hit a barn."** "Feeling the love here Jojo" Flipy said

**_That is hard to picture._****Gumball always thought your one or another. "Actually he's just like you." ****_Huh_**** "He always got into wild antics during after the war."**

**"What happened?" ****_This is a history lesson I'm actually enjoying._**

**"After so many missions and thwarting the Tiger general's plans they decided to take the fight the fight to him. It was basically a suicide mission for them as no one wanted in on it. With permission from higher ups they went in." Gumball could only watch in silence as she took a moment for recollection. "It was their last mission together. It was also the very one that ended the Ka-Pow war altogether."****_Wow, my ancestor ended a war with only two men._****All the pride he felt went down the moment he saw the look in her eyes. It was a look of pain and suffering and a little regret. ****_She should be happy, or as happy as_****she****_can be._**

**"That's not all is it?" ****_It can't be, now with a look like that._****The shake in her head was said that it was far from it. "What happened?"**

"No interrup on this one." Gumball said said to everyone.

**_Flash Back_**

**Three shadows were hiding in the trees, the leader scoping the area surrounding the enemies' main base. With a simple flick of his wrist the order was given to follow through with the plan. The tallest figure just faded from existence. The smaller one ducked into the leaves for cover, leaving the leader alone.**

**The tall one clinging onto the ceiling lowered his tongue stealthily and agilely through the wired-fence. He wrapped it around the tiger guard's neck tightly cutting off his voice and air. Choking and pulling him up into the fence quickly. The tiger was cut to pieces without the chance to scream.**

**He was Sneaky, he earned his name.**

**A tiger on patrol noticed a nice shiny apple on the ground. Deciding he earned a snack he picked it up. He didn't notice its odd feeling; he did notice the fuse quickly being eating away by the small fire. The last thing he saw was a mouse in goggles with an over sized bag blowing out a match.**

**"Le-phew." He said as he blew out the match.**

**The explosion was beautiful.**

**He was Mouse Ka-boom, he earned his name.**

**With the path cleared and the distraction in place it was the leaders turn. With the chaos in place he could just walk in. In fact he did while carrying a pizza with his happiest smile. The problem was he was terrified as he walked toward the door.**

**As he opened it no one noticed the military symbol on his military on his hat or his jacket. They just assumed he was the loyal food delivery boy just as always. (Who is actually in the kitchen, with a knife in his throat.) They saw that it was pizza; they all looked in anticipation to feel their bellies.**

**There was the Tiger General. The tallest tiger, he wore a monocle over his blind eye. Where his left hand should be was a crab like claw. Razor sharp, it's said he's quick to react with it.**

**Reaching into the box as casually as possible he grabbed for the dagger and threw it with all his might. The projectile hit the general directly in his face, leaving a cheesy mess over his face as it fell off. It revealed an unhappy tiger.**

**Terrified he ran with the enemy soldiers behind him trying to take aim on his moving form. As the door automatically opened he ran through. He couldn't have been more terrified.**

**Taking his bowie knife he threw it behind at the upcoming soldiers. His aim was off as the knife hit the wall. Or what was supposed to be the wall. He hit sneaky. This surprised both sides but he couldn't stop running. Not until he was a good distance behind Mouse.**

**He ran right by Mouse who through a lit bomb at the soldiers, this caused him to stop. The tigers, which were busy poking and prodding Sneaky's body, saw it fly through the hatch. Taking the chance he ran for Sneaky's body. They ran in fear as the fuse became shorter and shorter. They never saw it fly back out and into Mouse's hands.**

**Pulling with all his might he didn't notice Mouse behind him in a panicked frenzy. With a mighty heave he pulled it free spinning around. He barely caught Sneaky.**

**Finally looking at Mouse he noticed he cut the lit fuse off, he felt his pride build. It crumbled when Mouse's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He fell to the ground in a heap nearly severed in half.**

**The lit fuse fell into an opening in Mouse's bomb pack. With no choice and fear taking control he moved Sneaky's corpse in front of him. The blast was the biggest he had seen yet. It sent them a great distance away.**

**Once he got his bearings straight he didn't question his lack of wounds, he realized what he did. It was his fault and he used his friend as a meat shield. He couldn't grieve as he heard the motor transportation of the enemy.**

**No time to think and fear taking over he did the one thing he could think of. He hid in the remains of his fallen comrade. By the time he was in he didn't question how he got in or why he didn't run.**

**The tiger's pulled through the urban jungle on a rover. All they saw were the roasted remains of the enemy invaders. Since the body was all that was left they decided to survey the area.**

**Hiding inside of his comrade was horrible. The blood and other inner body fluids were everywhere. He was cramped and suffocating.**

**The enemy was surrounding him, he could feel it. He was scared. He didn't want to die. He couldn't die so young.**

**He wouldn't die.**

**Then he felt it, he knew what it was without knowing. The most primal drive, and the oldest one. It was the drive for survival. He wouldn't die.**

**He stretched out inside of sneaky to righten himself up. He then stood them both up. This is what caught the tiger army's attention. In a burst of strength he tore through Sneaky's back with a roar of power. In one hand a spine, in the other a femur. He couldn't stop laughing as he watched their faces.**

**Fear**

**They stood at a stands before he struck at the first tiger. With a back hand smack he knocked the tiger's teeth out of his mouth. The look of pain brought a smile to his face. Bringing the spine down on him, he gutted the foot soldier. The fear in his eyes kept him laughing.**

**As the teeth fell, they fell into an organ he picked it up and blew with all his might. The teeth tore through the squad of foot soldiers. They fell one by one.**

**In a burst of rage the general jumped into the fray avoiding the projectiles and cutting the organ in one move. This pushed him back, lifting his foot up to kick the general he was met with a knife to the chest. The smile on the tigers was one of those with a sure victory. Not dwelling on it he punched the general in the face, once, twice and the three times. The third punch sent the tiger into a tree. Not missing a beat he ran up onto the tiger. Quickly pressing against the tiger's neck with his arm against the tree, he intended to break the tiger's neck.**

**The general not liking that used his claw. In a single swing of his hand, he removed both of the green bears. This caused a roar in pain as the bear stumbled back. Hearing the laughing again he reached for the knife that fell onto the ground.**

**Moving quickly the bear impaled the general with the bones protruding from both of his wrists. Spreading them to gut his enemy he let out another primal roar. One of victory. A victory too soon celebrated. The tiger general desperate used his very own intestines as ropes to strangle his enemy.**

**Deciding to end the fight, he jumped backward knocking both he and the general off the cliff. Laughing once again they crashed into a large branch knocking it out of the earth. Each taking an end the generals falling face forward couldn't balance like the bear. Seeing the fear in the general's eyes before death made the psycho laugh again.**

**As they neared the ground he balanced himself and took his position. Before hitting the ground he jumped, letting the general be crushed. Landing hard he took a moment to right himself up. He laughed.**

**It was a victory, but it wasn't ****_the_**** victory. Heading back into enemy territory, he opened the door. He laughed as he showed the tigers their general's remains.**

**He was Flippy, He earned his name.**

**_Flash Back End._**Everyone was scare shitless. But Gumball decied to read more.

**Gumball was hooked. He was gripping his fork hard. Small beads of sweat were falling down his face. The room seemed to be spinning, slowly, but spinning. It felt as if the thing inside of him was listening. It wanted to hear more as much as Gumball. Maybe even more so than him.**

**"What happened next, granny?" Gumball was addicted.**

**"He went and slaughtered the enemy and…" She stopped.**

**"And what, don't leave me hanging." This was murder.**

**"Well, he was never right afterwards, but I can give you his journal for during and after the war to war to read."**

**"When?" ****_This anticipation is crazy._**

**"Tomorrow****_"_**

**"Tomorrow?" ****_Really_**

**"Yeah, now it's two o'clock." ****_Oh great her shows._**** "Don't you have friends to play with?"**

**"Yes but…" She started pushing him out before he finished.**

**"Then go, go, go."**

**"Okay." ****_Maybe I'll go see Tina_**_" "_Yay I'm mention, let me read next._" _"Okay here you go."


	5. Chapter 4

**Tina-Carrie ** Tina read

**Before Gumball could make it ten feet he realized he forgot his wallet, he went to the back of the house. Sneaking in as quietly as possible he noticed the living room was empty.****_Where did granny go?_**** Not dwelling on it he ran for his room. He would have walked in if he hadn't heard a muffled voice. Deciding to peak he cracked the door open. "**So nice to know you respected my privacted." JG said. "I do." Gumball said with a smile.

**"I miss you so much." ****_Who is granny talking to?_**** "Your great grandson is just like you in ways he doesn't know." Taking a better look he saw she was talking to a picture. Pushing the door open a little as he leaned it creaked. This caused both freeze before the elder relaxed. **"You get see grandpa and I get to meet him. It a win everyone." Gumball said.

"**I thought you left Gumball, what are you doing back here?"**

**"My wallet" He was surprised to feel it hit him in the head. **(Everyone was laughing at that)**_You didn't need to throw so hard. _****After pocketing it he just stood there. Not with leaving an emotional grandmother in his room.**

**"How do you feel about helping me go down memory lane?" It was a simple question but even he knew it was personal for her. He accepted.**

**"Come and try these on." He saw her reach into the box and pull out a camouflage jacket.**

**"Where was that, I only saw…"**

**"Did you look pass the knife, if you weren't too distracted by something sharp you'd have noticed." The knife did draw his attention. ****_Just not the way I would like._**

**Not wanting to admit it he tried on the jacket and beret before he attempted to put the bowie knife on his side. As he was holding it his breathing became more rapid and everything became fuzzy. It continued until Granny Jojo slapped him on the head. Attempting to laugh it off, he even put on the dog tags. It was a perfect fit. "**like your old man, eh furball." Flipy said. Gumball just smile.

**"It looks good." The tone of her voice was distant. "It's an old one, actually the first one. The rest are long gone. But his metals survived."**

**This caught his attention, he didn't even notice them. Looking he noticed the rank was pretty high. The rank of a sergeant, there were other medals of his achievements.**

**"Would you mind wearing that for a while?" ****_No not at all._****All he could do was a nod his head. He made sure to take the medals and other achievements off for safe keeping. Putting them back into the case he received an understanding nod from Granny Jojo.**

**With nothing more to say or do he went on his way. He was a little uncomfortable at first but soon the clothes felt like a part of him. Thinking of his great grandpa made his pride swell up and put a skip in his step. Before he knew it he was standing in front of the junkyard. **"Gumball , you came to visted little old me." Tina said. "Why yes Ms, Rex I did." Gumball said. They share a laught before Tina contiuon reading.

**Standing in front of the junkyard Gumball couldn't help but think of his rough but lovable friend. She was strong and kind hearted but unknowingly violent, even with her friends. That was actually how they became friends with the T-Rex.**

**During one of his previous chaotic days he had became a target of sorts from her. This led everyone to believe that she was bullying him. After so many scraps he decided to get help.**

**First from Anais, even though he didn't want it. This only made the situation worse and it even became public. Because of her Tina believed he was challenging her to a fight.**

**This only got his dad involved who was no help at all. He had basically told Gumball to make a fool of his self and be a coward. After the incident he came home with a black eye.**

**Finally his mom got involved. While he was calmly talking to Tina, Nicole was having her own 'sit-down'. She was solving the situation in a manner she tells them not to, with violence. He ended up becoming friends with Tina and she was making more enemies.**

**"HEY TINA, IT'S ME GUMBALL!" He made sure to let his presence be known. Her dad could and did attack trespassers. There were no legal consequences on his side either, it was his property.**

**There was silence so he took that as an invitation to enter. Moving through the mountain maze of metal through memory he found her. She was walking toward him with a smile.**

**"Hey Gumball" She greeted in her rough gravelly voice. "What's with the outfit? You plan to join?"**

**The last question made something stir in Gumball. "It was my great grandpa's from the Ka-Pow war."**

**"No kidding?" She question with a wicked smile. "You know something?" Gumball was getting a little nervous. "You look good in uniform, I wonder how you taste." **"Oh kinky Tina, I didn't know you guys would have gotten that far yet." Tobis said Everyone was laughting at the blush Tina and Gumball had on their face. No one notice a smile on Gumball face.

**With the warning signs in the red-zone, Gumball did the only natural thing he could. He ran. With a roar of a predator the chase was on. Weaving his way out of the junk yard he was going for a full sprint. The T-Rex wasn't far behind.**

**"Bubble-gum, bubble-gum in a dish" She was gaining. "How many pieces do you wish" They were entering a park. "To keep" That got to him. Going for an all or nothing he pushed with all he had in him.**

**Before he could make it to full speed he felt an awful pain. It caused him to stumble and trip. Tina worried about her friend could only stand and worry.**

**"Gumball" With a groan he stood up. "You okay?"**

**"Just hungry, very hungry." That made Tina think.**

**"What did you eat today?" With a down casted look he answered.**

**"Nothing but a slice of cake" This took Tina by surprise. She knew Gumball loved his food.**

**"Why?" The look in his eyes hurt her. "Gumball what happened?"**

**After a quiet moment he broke down. He told her everything from the forgotten birthday to the being left behind. How he learned of his family history and the only gift from Granny Jojo. The tears flew freely and she sat in silence.**

**Once he was done they sat in complete silence to let it all sink in. After a moment he felt small but strong arms wrap around him. Leaning into the hug he felt his sorrows leave. The tears came again, but they ended as quickly.**

**As he prepared to think her he was toppled over by a white blur. Without thinking he rolled to his back and kicked the assailant off. Standing fast he drew his great grandfather's bowie knife. He felt his mind going wild and his body as it exerted itself with containment**. Everyone was surpise at his reacting time and a little scare on he was about to do. **Looking at the blur he saw it was Carrie. **"No surpise there." Said Darwine.

**This shocked Gumball. He thought that he was in danger. Looking at the position he was in he thought. ****_What was I about to do?_**** The situation already looking bad he just relaxed and put the knife away.**

**"Carrie what are you doing?" he asked "you scare the mess out of me."**

**Putting on her wicked smile she floated closer and answered. "Well I felt a great, near suicidal, depression" ****_No surprise you're always depressed._**** "From you."**

**"And you being you" he started**

**"I was instantly drawn to it."**

**Carrie was always one for the dark stuff. Being a ghost for who knows how long must do that to you. He remembered her saying pain was one of the few things she felt.**

**"Then why tackle me?" he had to know. ****_Probably just to scare me. _**

"**To scare you of course"**

**_Called it _**(This gain a chuckle from everyone.)

**"Plus you have something dark inside." She whispered but he heard.**

**_What_**

**"What?"**

**"What?"**

**"Let's go eat" Spoke Tina. Liking the sound of that Gumball stood. "I know this great buffet with a five o'clock special."**

**"Can I come?" Asked Carrie**

**This made Gumball both nervous and guilty. Carrie loved to eat but being a ghost she couldn't. She once asked Gumball for help and he let her posses him. Then she ate. And ate. And ate. It was an endless eating binge. It took Gumball ages to remove all of that fat. ****_Well now I'm back to my slightly pudgy self… darn_**_ it._ "Aw, but you look cuter skinny." Carrie said which cause Gumball to blush and to have Tina glare at her.

**Seeing the contemplative look on his face she added. "I won't go crazy." She promised. "I admit you may gain ten pounds." She was desperate to eat but she wouldn't lie. It could cause her to lose the closest thing to a tongue and stomach she has.**

**"Fine" he accepted.**

**After checking their combined cash she nodded their head. "Lead the way Tina." Looking at the time she knew they wouldn't make it at a normal pace.**

**"I got a better idea" Lowering her head. "Hop on." This caused Gumball to hesitate, he knew something like this was…intimate.**

**"Are you sure?" There was what he thought was a blush on her face.**

**"Y-Yes" She shut her eyes tightly. "Now, before I change my mind." Not wanting to humiliate her he crawled up. He felt her shudder. ****_I must have hit a nerve._**** Looking back he saw Carrie right behind him. ****_Then again Carrie is cold._**

**"We're on." Shaking her head to make sure she moved.**

**Starting off with a walk she built up into a jog. After a moment she entered a full blown run. Gumball was holding on for dear life. It took a moment but he was settled perfectly.**

**Everything was a blur. Taking it all in gumball thought it was pretty amazing. ****_The colors are blending nicely._****He was amazed at how the speed gave everything a perfect mix. They came to a sudden halt just as he relaxed.**

**"Here we are."**

**Lowering her head he fell off. Taking a moment to right himself he looked around. They were at the silver tongue. The Watterson's came here for a large celebration once. The food was amazing, his dad actually cried when they left.**

**With his mouth watering in anticipation they walked in. Taking a seat and paying the suspicious employees in advance, they waited. ****_It's like they never seen three kids together._**Everyone thought 'They probley thought it a three way dates.'

**"Your seats are ready." After being seated and ordering drinks they went for the food.**

**"Gumball" ****_Uh oh _****"What are you doing here?"**

**Slowly he turned his head dreading what he'll see. His suspicions were confirmed. It was his family. **Gumball growl. "So who reading next?" Tina ask "I will" Tobis said


End file.
